A New Chance
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: Theres something wrong with Joey &I cant stop it from happening. "He lied to them they have to figure out why it's happening now." if they dont we take him right sister, he's ours till another claims him "Seto can you & your friends get the puppy before u
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-gi-oh only borrowing the characters. But all OMC's and OFC's are ours

()Yugi to yami

)(Yami to Yugi

Ryou to Bakura

Bakura to Ryou

Malik to Marik

Marik to Malik

Seto to Seth

Seth to Seto

Jou to Jono

Jono to Jou

Something's Wrong

Yugi watched mortified as his best friend fell to the soft ground in a heap of fevered mass. Jou lay on the ground moaning in his unconscious state. His face was deeply flushed and sweat dripped down his face and body. The others stared at Jou panicking as the blond began to shake in whimper in his delirium.

(Yami go find Seto. Don't argue just find. NOW!) The tone in his hikari's fate left no room for the ancient Pharaoh to disobey. Yami ran towards the locker rooms intent on bring the reincarnate priest back with him willingly or not.

"Jou... hey it's Yugi is you can hear me just say something. Stay with me okay don't pass out Yami went to get help. Just concentrate on my voice." Yugi sat down next to his older friend his small hands running through the blonds flaxen locks. The tri-colored boy began to hmm a song with Anzu murmuring the words behind him. Every one looked on worriedly wondering why their friend had fell so suddenly. Everyone's fear growing as seconds past.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kaiba Seto slid the perfectly tailored trench coat sleeve over his arm. He dressed leisurely enjoying the few moments of silence granted to him as classes ended. He didn't rush liking the silence that surrounded his every being.

The mirror of silence shattered as loud pounding footsteps echoed through the closed wooden door from the corridor before it. A few seconds later a breathless Yami entered his eyes cold and stern. "Kaiba come with me now." The cold tone was demanding.

"Yami you are not a pharaoh any more I don't take order's from those lesser than me. I don't take order's period." Seto's dark azure eyes starred coolly at the younger teen.

"This demand leaves no room for argument. Your the only one that has a drive and can drive legally, we need you."

"Tell me Yami what is so important that you would ask for my help? That I would even assist you much less or that you have any right to occupy my precious time." Arrogance kept into the young CEO's voice with every word. He wished this fly from his site and would use any means to get it away.

"Listen I don't need your bull shit right now Kaiba. Something's wrong with Jou and every one's worried. Help me or not I will get your keys to make sure he's safe. Now are you going to assist?" Yami's eyes burned into the CEO demanding assistance at any price.

A lightning quick flash of emotion passed through Seto's entire body and he knew Yami had scene. "Where are they at?"

"In the sakura field he's close to the sound end."

"Go back and tell them to get ready my car will be there in a few minutes the limo behind that." Yami nodded, saving the smirk of victory and seeing Seto's mask drop until he had left the corridor.

Seto waited for the pharaoh's footstep's had faded before quickly dressing. His heart pounded in his ears and he felt as though it echoed through the room. Thousands of ideas and implausible theories circled his mind. He reached for his keys frustration surging through his veins when they weren't there.

Hurry hikari I'd like to see what is wrong with my love before he dies again.

Shut it Set and for the last time he's not yours'. Where are you?

Come outside I'm here in the car right in front of the gym. Hurry. Seto walked quickly out of the building and out the door. A dark blue Mercedes drove in front of him, quickly he opened the door and slammed it shut with out looking as to who the driver was.

"I already sent the limo ahead it'll get there as soon as we do. Don't argue with me I dont want to see my Bennu1 after his death." Seto just glared and didn't respond. Set stared at his hikari before flooring it and driving to the sakura grove.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yugi sat with Jou's head resting in his lap worry filled his eyes. Yami stood behind him keeping a look out for Kaiba his hands running through the lighters hair soothingly. Ryou sat next to Yugi whipping the sweat from Jou's face with his sweater trying not to cry. Bakura was on his side glancing over the prone body trying to find something physically wrong. With every glance he could find nothing, it worried him though he would not admit it to any but his light. Malik stood curled into Marik's embrace both humming an old Egyptian healing tune praying to the gods it would work. Anzu and Mai stared both wondering what was wrong and feeling helpless that they could do nothing.

Hiroto was the worst out of all of them. After five minutes of seeing his best friends body lying on the ground laboring for breath his worry had given way to anger. Anger had given way to physical assault. He'd attacked an old tree near them, punching ruthlessly into it's bark till Ryuuji pulled him away with calming words and simple kisses. The Dice Master began to pull out bits of wood with a pair of tweezers he'd borrowed from Mai while trying to stop the bleeding. While his hands were being tended to Hiroto had talked to Ryuuji expressing his worry through angry words aimed towards his fallen friend. Otogi took it all in step understanding his lover's worries.

As Hiroto began to calm a blue Mercedes' drove up next to their group. A few second's later a large black limo drove up behind it. Kaiba stepped out of his car walking towards Jounouchi's lax body his heart pounding madly. His mouth set work before his mind; he ordered every one to limo in a voice that ordered obedience. He informed them that they would stop to pick Mokuba up from school and return to his home nothing more. Somewhere in his mind he felt like breaking down but kept his cool. He told Marik and Bakura to place the blond in the back seat and he would take him immediately to his home.

Yugi was about to object but Yami's hands on his waist told him to follow orders. He did so unwillingly but knew it was better this way for his friend. He wasn't sure how he understood but he trusted his heart and fate enough to obey.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In The Limo

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yami why didn't you let me stop them. What if something happens and..." A small nod from his darker half stopped Yugi from continuing.

"He's was the one you sent me to first. You obviously trusted him to be of some help to us, to Jou so keep faith in that trust." He gave a small smile to Yugi letting his hand rise to play with the smaller ones hair.2 "Be side's aibou I've been sensing that something of this account would occur sooner or later. It will make clear many things for us. Even something's that we ourselves believe that we know fully." He reclined into the seat once more allowing his mind to float.

"So that Pharaoh knows something that the others don't. Please do share your ancient wisdom with the rest old man." Bakura glared at Yami, he was worried and he needed to relieve his frustrations in some way.

"Silence Bakura, I'm not but a moon cycle older than you. You know what I speak of as well; you too sensed it with in him. Though I am surprised that he managed to hide it so long from us all, even I."

The others stared at to two quibbling spirit's, lost to their conversation. None new what they spoke of and their brooding minds didn't beseech them to question for a coherent answer either.

When the limo stopped and the young Kaiba stepped in each greeted him with a smile and 'hello' trying not to arouse suspicion. Their explanation was simple, a school project, and all hopped it wouldn't end in too much blood shed. They had to keep up appearances after all. To them it seemed the child had fallen for their rouse. None paid much attention to the glistening in his blue-gray eyes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In Kaiba's Car

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Means firebird, phoenix. I think ancient Egyptian myth.

Yami seems like a hair fetish person to me sorry had to put that in

014: did you like it, hate it? Please review we'd like to know what you all think.


	2. Chap2 Yume

Disclaimer: We don't own YGO just borrowing for a while.

AN: We're sorry we haven't updated, well I'm sorry since it's my fault. I just go really lazy on everything. But I promise I'll write more soon.

XXXXXX

Yume

XXXXXX

ﻈﻈﻈﻈﻈﻈ

In Kaiba's Car

ﻈﻈﻈﻈﻈﻈ

Seth drove quickly through the back roads of Domino trying to reach the estate before the blond behind him became worse. Jou lie in the back, his head resting on Seto's lap. Every few seconds a whimper would escape Jou's lips making the two brunettes wince and look at his limp form.

Seto ran his hand through the blonde's hair carefully. His mind so focused on the well-being of the other teen that he didn't take time to relish in the feeling of the soft flaxen locks against his hands. He could feel his heart clench with every labored breath taken by Jou. The fear inside his heart grew the longer golden orbs stayed closed. Tears threatened to fall forth but he dared not to shed them. He wanted to be strong for his heart as if those orbs where to open and gaze upon him.

Seth drove quickly but not carelessly he didn't want to hurt the two in the back. A few minutes would pass and he'd allow his gaze to turn back towards Seto and Jou. His heart ached at the love in his hikari's eye's but also for the love he held so deeply for the blond. It was a love that would never be returned and that he could never give fully to another. Jono had his heart and even this reincarnation was different from his love. Still he held much love for the blond. Due to that love pain flooded him when hard breaths were taken, whimpers were let lose and eyes stayed close. He longed to hold Jou in his arms and cure him from whatever sickness had possessed him. This too he knew he could not do but it did not change his feelings on the matter.

Fifteen minutes after leaving the school they arrived at the Kaiba estate. Seth carried Jono straight to Seto's and his shared room and laid the blond gently on the bed. They removed his clothing leaving him in his boxers and socks quickly before tucking him snuggly within the sapphire satin sheets. Seto place a damp cloth on his puppy's forehead as Seth wiped away the excess moister from his face. They worked quickly do what they could to help their fallen love.

Both froze when the blond moaned loudly his fist gripping the sheets tightly before his body fell completely limp and picked up its labored breathing. They starred a feeling of utter despair taking them over. Seto fell onto the bed landing next to Jou and Seth dissipated from site.

ﻈﻈﻈﻈﻈﻈ

In Jou's Mind

ﻈﻈﻈﻈﻈﻈﻈ

'Jou, come on hikari you must wake up now.' I can hear the voice repeating in my head over and over again. He's telling me to wake up but I don't want to, not just yet. My body, it's so painful. The heat it burns so much and I can feel it consuming me. Pain becomes me... so I don't wish to awake soon.

'Hikari-chan come now. If you sleep much longer you shall fade. Awaken dear beloved, awaken so we may see.' His voice is so nice and soft I have to trust it, trust in him.

I push my eyes open and close them quickly as the sunlight floods them. It's too early to wake up, well at least for me. 'Why am I wake this early?'

'Now now hikari don't look like that. It's early yes but come we must get ready it'll begin soon.' His voice is kind and gentle I love the way it sounds.

I watch as Jono get's ready. He's changing his clothes into something that seems meant for royalty placing bracelets and jewelry all over him adding perfumes to his wrist while brushing his hair. I'm smiling; I know it just slightly as I begin to follow my yami's actions.

Most people would think I would be shocked at having a darker soul but I'm not. So many things have happened in my life already that not much shocks me any more. At the beginning it was freaky but now its just life. He's here and I'm happy he is. I still haven't told the others but that's because I want him to be my secret for a while longer. He's only been with me for a few months and Jono understands the way I feel. Wanting to keep him a secret and all and he has no agreements with my choice either. We're great together I love him so much.

The doors open behind us; I can hear the creek as the hinges bend. I smile it's one of Set's pet peeves; he'll have them oiled as soon as he returns. The footsteps are soft and quite against the carpeted floor, it's Set I know it's him. He's finally returned from his journey! I turn around quickly ready to great my love only to be frozen in place by hear.

Yami stand's still his posture ready to fight, he looks like a lion ready to pounce. Before him stands a man in black clothing a knife in his right hand and a arrow in his left. I'm frightened by his presence. I can't see his face it's hidden and his eyes lust for blood.

He's starring at Jono a cruel smile playing on his lips. I can feel the air part for him as he charges my yami the dagger poised in the air. He's too slow though and yami has him on the ground with one kick towards the attacker's legs. The dagger fly's from the man's hand and yami catches it. I smile; Jono saved us now we can go to greet Set as we had planned. But I look at the man lying on the ground he's still smirking.

The sound of the dagger falling and echoing through the chamber seems so surreal, this all does. But I know its reality as I watch it happen. Jono falls to the ground his body making a loud thud as it hits. The man's laughter feels the air as he stands picking up the dagger. His dart is lodged in Jono's arm. "Poison." Then Fire consumes my body and I can't feel anything but this burning pain.

TBC.


End file.
